TWILIGHT: SPARKLES
by poopisyourmotherunicorn
Summary: this storyt is about Twightl Sparkles and Spike going on anoother adventiure to a world where vampires exists
AN: hello i had writtne this for a firnd of mine since she want ed me to write something SO IDID

Dedicated to PIPPPPP

TWILIGHT: SPARKLES!

Prancing artound the campfre in ponyville, TwilightSparkle had a tought to ask PinkiePie if she'd be interested in a story telling. Of course PinkPie replied with good vibes and said "WELL OF COURSE TWILIGHT!" In the flash, Pinkie left in a hurry to gather around the onlyes of ponyville.

Soon, Twilight began to see the gathering of all of ponyville. With a smile, Twilight welcomed each pony and sat them down around the fire.

Rarity, of course, brought herself a couch instead of sitting on some logs like everypony had done. "Well I can't be see wearing on the ground! Thats just a monstoscity1" "Oh, Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed. "It's common for humans to sit on the gorund around a cmap fire, thats why I uggested doing this is the first place! You're so silly."

"Hmph." Rarity says.

"OKAY EVERYPONY! GATHER AROUND!" Says PinkiePie.

Everypony did gather around, closly to oneanother and Pinkie began the storytelling (much like she wanted to in the first place)

"I call this: TWILIGHT: SPARKLES MEETS THE HUMAN GITL AND THE HUMAN BOY!"

"During a time contimum, Twilight Sparkle got sucked into the vortex that Trixie had sent her to create. (This was beck before Trixie was nigde)

Twilight found herself in the land that hold humans, not ponies. It was a strange world for young twilight.

"SPIKE! Look! What is this place we're at? Its so strange to us, i dont even know how to get back hoome. I'm scared spike!.

Spike hubged twilight so hard she could feel his love. She never felt loved according to her own thoughts -"

Pinkie glared at twilight. "STAOP thinking that way, Twilight!" Everypony looked at twilight and she looked shy. "Um, Pinkie, this isnt a real story, remmber?"

Pinkie pie stopped cfrying and said, "OH YEAH! ANYWAYS!"

So tilght and spoke walked to the nearest building that they could see in sight and stopped shirt of the pathway, unsure if they should continue. "Twilight, now i'm scared. We shouldnt go in there."4

Twilight kept moving, and said to spike, "Oh come on spike! What if our way home is thorugh this doorway! We gotta try it."

And so they both walked thorugh the door way and soon found themselves among humans. But they didnt LOOK like humans.

"Who are ayou and why are you ponies?" says thi blood human gurl.

Spike! Th-they're talking to us! What are they!?"

"AHHH! EDWARD, QUICK KILL IT, THAT HORSE IS TALKING SMACK."

Said Jasper to sounded like a little girl screaming. Emmettt, too, screamed like a girl and shouted, "Never mind them talking smack!, THEY"RE TALKING! HOURSES DONT TALK YU GUYS "

Twilight was sooo confused that she couldnt understand anything going on, other than boys acsreaming. "Ummm, we're just trying to get home, i-im sorry we're frightning you."

"What is going on here? Bella is sleeping, and all we can hear is you guys screaming like 'OMG ITS A PONY! " and suddenly Edward was hugging Twilight in a big bear hug that made spike jealous that he jumped on edwards back and began shouting "STOP THAT! LEAVE TWILIGHT ALONE YOU BEAST!"

Soon, Edward was kissing twilight all over, as Bella came waltzing the staorts. "Wdwaed, What are you doing kissing a pony!/?"

Edwards stopped kilsing twilight and ran to Bella. "THANK YOU BELLA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A HORSE THAT I DIDNT EAT!"

Twilight and spike just stood ther eunsure of things, maybe even life in the human world. They quietly left the home without anyone else noticing .

"Are you okay Twilgith!? That was truly weird and I never want to go back in their. " Twilight had swirls in her eyes because of the confusion. When suddenly Twixing appared before their ehyes. GTEIXIE GET US OUT OD HEAR.. And so trixie did so that she too can get out of there.

"Trixie, what made you change y our mind and get us all out of there for?"

Twixing shuddred and in a whisper replied, "I...DONT want to talk about that place again. " And walked away into the forest where Zecorra lived and soo we never saw her again. "

AND THAT IS WHY TWILIGHT SUGGESTED WE HAVE THIS CAMP FIRE1 SHE WANTED US TO ALL KNOW ABOUT HER TEIP WITH TERIXIE.

PINKIE twilight screamed. "I didnt actually go to that land, like ever. It was in a book, because I was reading the twilight saga when I dreamt of another world where trixie becamer nice because she saved me because she needed me hear /. Sigh.

Eeryone-Ponys, i think we should call this a night, Pinkie...Maybe next time you can tell a scary story over this.

And so everypony went home that night. SIgh. "Spike, It was a fun night other than pinkies crazy imagination . Lets get some sleep. "

And so that night, Twilight dreamt a good dream.

Spike, on the other hand, dreamt about a world name Namek, where he was a giant lizard, and he was full of greedyness. "LETs fuse to kill Goku and them other bastjf they stole my rubies and CLAIMED them for themselve without SHARING. SHARING IS CARING. WHYYYYYYY-" SPike woke up screaming WHYYYYYYYYYY!"

And sp that night, they both, spike and twilight, deicded maybe a cmap fire is not the place for them. Thats what the library was for to begin with before Cdelestia and gave them the mission to go off yto pomnyville anf become frienfs with everuyone abrouf ponyville. 

THE END PIPPIN.

AN: I HD HOPE YOU ALL LIKESD THIS LITTLE DITD BIT OF A STOPRY

SHES A FAN OF BOTH PONIE AND DRAGOINBAL Z bUT nottwilithg since she things its [censored\ (Like her mouth should be,]

The final end, I swear. Yeh bteh


End file.
